Flippy and Evil Flippy
by Emeraldegg
Summary: Songfic series, including Creep by Radiohead, Brain Damage by Pink Floyd, a few KoRn songs, and more. :D Slash, yaoi, shipping Flipp an Evil Flippy and get over it! Rated just in case. And each chapter, their relationship is different, watch for that. :
1. Creep, Radiohead

Evil stared at the ceiling in the bathroom. It had been three days since he first seperated himself from Flippy, and he hadn't gone back, and he wasn't sure how to, anyway. But he found that.... He missed being in the little guy's mind. He always felt so secure there. He had taken up residence (Secretly) In Flippy's house, because he had nowhere else to go. Suddenly, he was feeling incredibly claustrophobic. He pulled his hands from behind his head, and hopped up, out of the empty bathtub. He crawled out of the window, silently, and climbed up on top of the house.

_**When you were here before,**_

_**Couldn't look you in the eye**_

_**You're just like an angel,**_

_**Your skin makes me cry**_

He was now staring at the sky, millions of tiny diamonds shining, and yet still, the night was black and consuming. There were smears of indigo - gray clouds, and far in the distance, smears of red, where the last remaining lights of the sun were fading. It was almost eerie, and completely beautiful. Suddenly, Evil wanted nobody other than Flippy at his side, watching the sky with him...

_**You float like a feather**_

_**In a beautiful world**_

Evil winced. Flippy would never want to be here with him, under any circumstances. Evil winced, pain worse than any gun shot or knife wound he could remember. This was... inside, and it confused him. There was no wound, why should he hurt so much? He moaned, turning onto his stomach, thinking to himself, _ How could Flippy love someone who doesn't even understand his own existance? And then, of course, there's the fact that I slaughtered all of his friends, and did it with a smile... Why, why the hell did I do those things!?!_

_**I wish I was special**_

_**You're so fuckin' special**_

_**But I'm a creep,**_

_**I'm a weirdo**_

_**What the hell am I doin' here?**_

_**I don't belong here**_

But Evil was determined to be a better person for Flippy, even if Flippy never accepted him, he knew he would be happy, suffering for him. Suffering for the one he loved.

_**I want you to notice**_

_**when I'm not around**_

_**You're so fuckin' special**_

_**I wish I was special**_

Evil stared at the ocean from Flippy's rooftop. It was right next to Happy Tree Town, and Flippy had gotten the only house ( Quonset Hut) that as near the ocean, other than Lumpy. The loud, swooshing noise, almost sounding like static, was calming, and overwhelming, all at once, taking control of Evil's mind, wiping his thought of anything but the melodic rhythm of the water....

_**But I'm a creep**_

_**I'm a weirdo**_

_**What the hell am I doin' here?**_

_**I don't belong here, ohhhh, ohhhh**_

Evil winced again, pain slicing through his heart, as his mind again drifted to the knowledge that he could never be loved by the one he loved. He stood up suddenly on the roof, fists towards the heaven, screaming, " Why?!" He fell again to the rooftop, slamming onto his hands and knees, crying , " Anything, anything you want god, if it could just be for him! For him, I'd even die!" He fell back onto his back, on the roof, staring exhaustedly at the sky, tears, for the first time in his life, threatening his eyes, and actually winning.

_**Whatever makes you happy**_

_**Whatever you want**_

_**You're so fuckin' special**_

_**I wish I was special**_

_**But I'm a creep,**_

_**I'm a weirdo**_

_**What the hell am I doin' here?**_

_**I don't belong here**_

_**I don't belong here...**_


	2. Them Bones, Alice in Chains

Evil Flippy awakened into the depths of Flippy's hidden mind.

_I believe _

_them bones are me_

He pulled himself fro the ashes of unconciousness and rose to power in Flippy's body.

_Some say _

_we're born into the grave_

He stood powerfully in someone else's body, taking control of it in a way that nobody else could.

_I feel so alone, _

_gonna end up a_

He felt the sweet terror in the air as others caught a whiff of his unmistakable insanity.

_Big 'ole pile a _

_them bones_

The rush of dominance was frenzying and maddening, as was his lust for blood, neverending and bottomless.

_Dust rise _

_right on over my time_

The thoughts of common sense and guilt filtered out in his mind, leaving only desire and rage.

_Empty _

_fossil of the new scene_

Suddenly, the edges of his vision dimmed and the warm blood on his hands began to cool.

_I feel so alone, _

_gonna end up a_

The world was sinking around him, twisting and unsteady.

_Big hole pile a _

_them bones_

Flippy wanted back in.

_Toll due _

_bad dreams come true_

He felt his control ebbing and wavering, panic rising in his throat.

_I lie _

_dead gone under red sky_

He felt a push at his stomach, like someone else pushing him out of his body, and his sight began to turn red and then lose it's color.

_I feel so alone, _

_gonna end up a_

He couldn't breathe anymore,

_Big hole pile a them_

He couldn't see anymore,

_Big hole pile a them_

He couldn't think anymore,

_Big hole pile a _

_them bones_


End file.
